The DreamWorks War
by penguin adventures
Summary: Pitch returns and captures the guardians. Meanwhile in the valley of peace the enemies of the Furious Five capture Po, shifu, and the furious five. In Arendelle, The Penguins gather an army to fight a nightmare alliance of Disney and DreamWorks villains. Guest Starring Astrid, Hiccup, The Doctor, Clara, Dr. Blowhole, and a host of bad guys.
1. Chapter One: The Return of pitch black

September 27th 2014

Santa's Workshop

10:10 P.M. North Pole Time

(Jack Frost's POV)

"There he is," the Easter Bunny mocked with his Australian accent, "Mr. Polar Vortex." "Actually that wasn't me," I said shocked that he was still mad about that. "So you're blaming a Disney movie for your storm" he replied with a laugh, "unless the…" "Why do the penguins keep forgetting that I have ways of checking up on them," North shouted in Russian. "Well their more behaved then that Dr. Blowhole," I said.

"Do not mention that villain's name in this workshop!" he shouted as his globe began to go haywire. "What's happening," I shouted as I prepare for a fight. "I have no idea," North said, "It never did that before. Easter Bunny, Frost…where are the other guardians." "If they are needed the man in the moon will summoned them," I said, "it doesn't look like they are needed right now." "Well said," The Easter Bunny replied.

"Jack…" North said, "Your ice is not helping." "That wasn't…" I said as ice begins to form on the North's globe. "Sorry about that," a new voice said nervously, "I needed to get your attention somehow." "You could have knocked you know" North replied, "Where are your manners?" "Sorry about the globe," she replied, "Where are my Manners? I am Queen Elsa of…" "Queen? Your majesty" North replied looking ready to bow.

"Santa you don't need to bow," she said. "Just call me North Your Majesty," he said, "Now what brings you here." "A snowstorm just popped in my Kingdom that I can't control…I was wondering if it was Jack Frost's doing." North looked in my direction, "what it's just a joke" I admitted. "You can control snow and ice thru time?" she asked, "I find that hard to believe and I even met a time traveler." "You know a time traveler?" I ask.

"How do you think I got here," she replied. "Wait you're a time traveler," I said. "Sometimes," was the replied. "Now will you please remove that storm…your little trick is costing me my people's trust." "Um…" "I command you to remove that storm!" she said. "Whoa! What's with all the commanding," I said. "I am a Queen you know..." she said her eyes narrowing, "In fact I am The Snow Queen." "No wonder your name sounds familiar," North said. I snapped my fingers and said, "there storm removed."

"Not exactly," another voice said, "it got worst…Elsa are you sure this isn't the work of The Evil Queen?" "Winter Weather is beyond her abilities Doctor," Elsa said, "and I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS!" "Well it usually gets worst before it gets better let me try again," I said snapping my fingers again. "The Uncontrollable Snowstorm has disappeared," The Doctor said. "Goodbye," Elsa said, "I always wanted to meet the legendary Guardians." "You could join us you know," I said.

"You guys are great…I just don't want the curse of immortality," she answered. "Well said," North replied, "Well said." The Snow Queen headed in the direction The Doctor went this was followed by, "Next stop…Arendelle June 27th 1812" then the strangest noise we ever heard (by "we" I mean The Easter Bunny and I). "The Doctor…New Face but still the same man" North said to himself. "So you met that man before?" I asked. "Yes many times…But now to the more important question. Where are Sandy and The Tooth Fairy they never miss a meeting."

As soon as he said that all the lights in the workshop flickered and dimmed, this was followed by a very familiar evil laugh. "I'm afraid that they will be unable to make it tonight," Pitch replied. "Pitch," North, the Easter Bunny, and I said in unison. "Yes…And now it's time to defeat you." The Three of us got ready for a fight but then everything went…well pitch black.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: And so begins the War

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Under the North Mountain

September 28th 1812

11:20 P.M. Norwegian Time

(The Easter bunny's POV)

"Where are we" frost asked. "The one place in the universe was you can not escape." "Don't make me laugh," North said, "we defeated you once and we will defeat you again." "Not this time Guardians," Pitch mocked, "I will defeat you because this time I am not alone." "What do you mean," I said not really believing my ears. "He means he has help from me…" a woman clearly a queen said, "The true Snow Queen!" "I thought Elsa was the snow queen," frost said.

"You fool…" the queen hissed, "How dare you mention that good for nothing queen. Not even the powers of you and her combined would be nothing compared to me! Does she control the winds and weather of the entire world! My constructs would make her's look weak and unimaginative. I will make all the fools who crowned her as the Snow Queen pay." "Didn't you already make everyone pay with the polar vortex," frost challenged. "I would have trapped the most powerful nation the world in eternal winter if with was not for your meddling! I will make you pay for that…you may be immortal but you can still die."

"Killing the guardians will have to wait," another evil voice said, "we still need to build our army." "This has nothing to do with you Evil Queen." "It has everything to do with me…This was Maleficent's final plan and I plan to execute it exactly as she planned!" "Maleficent," North muttered, "I knew she had something to do with it." "Had that's the key word…but if she was alive I'm sure she'll have great pleasure in killing ever last guardian that is, was, or ever will be."

"One problem with that," Elsa said, "You picked the wrong mountain to hide under." "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the Evil Queen said, "At last." "I don't think so," Elsa said as she blinded the evil queen with a mini blizzard. "I am the Snow Queen," Elsa said turning to the "True" snow queen, "And whether you like it or not I'm here to stay." "We are not ready for this battle," pitch replied before turning to us, "You may be free but this is not over Guardians because the Furious Five will fall."

The villain and his two new allies disappeared in a cloud of darkness leaving us confused. "The Furious Five what does he mean by that?" I asked. "I do not know," North replied, "But that is not the worst part." "Guardians," Elsa said, "I afraid we have to prepare for War. I just want you to know that Arendelle has your backs." "War?" frost asked. "I'm afraid the queen is right," North replied, "War has come"

(End of Chapter Three)


	3. Chapter Three: The Furious Five

Ku Fu Panda Universe

China

The Valley of Peace

9:00 A.M.

(Po's POV)

"Po! We have croc bandits!" monkey shouted. "Tigress! Crane! Follow Monkey cut the bandits off! Mantis! Viper! Follow me!" "Right behind you Po!" "Um…boss it's the furious five," one of the bandits said. "Well don't just stand their get them!" the leader Fung replied. "Hello croc bandits," Tigress snared. "Don't just sit there you lazy crocs! Fine I'll do it myself!"

"No this can't be happening," I said. "Oh hello Po long time no see!" "Tong Fo!" "And don't forget the War hammer of LayLang move aside crocs." "I thought we agreed to let me defeat the panda," a new voice said. "After I knocked them out scorpion then you can have their minds." "Hey what about me and my invention," another familiar voice replied. I turned around and regretted it, "Taotie I thought you were in prison." "Their is no prison that can hold me Po!"

"Po these guys would never work together something or someone brought them together," crane said. "Hello Panda guess who's back from the dead," a peacock said. I didn't recognize him until I saw the wolf guards, "Lord Shen...but you died." "I had help from another old enemy of yours that you thought was dead." "Po I think he means..." "The true dragon warrior!" "Ke-Pa!" We all said in shock. "And Tai Lung" the white tiger said as he drops off the dragon's back.

"But Po defeated you" Tigress said. Master Shifu voice filled the air, "Po your late for your training. What is going on..." he noticed the gathered villains, "...here" "The fall of the Furious five of course," a new darker voice said. We all turn but Shifu had the replie, "What are you doing here." "Ah Master Shifu long time no see." "Um Master Shifu who is this?" "That Po is The maker of Nightmares...The bringer of darkness, Pitch Black." "Your forgetting one thing Master." "what is that." "The Defeater of the Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior Po."

"Bring it on!" "You really are a fool" Ke-pa replied. "Silence I need my concentration so I can defeat them," Pitch replied. "Prepare to face my fists of justice!" "But first let me defeat you." Before we could do anything everything went pitch black the last thing we heard was the evil laughs of all our collected enemies.

(end of Chapter four)


	4. Chapter Four: The Nightmare alliance

Unknown Location

12:00 A.M

September 29th 1812

(Pitch's POV)

I had done it... DreamWorks greatest heroes The Furious Five, Po the Dragon Warrior, and Master Shifu are now my prisoners. Now who else is on my list of prisoners I need let's see A certain Lion, Zebra, Giraffe, and hippo, Some pesky Penguins, The Escape Guardians, and oh that Queen of Arendelle.

My ally list on the other hand is go along nicely…Dubois, Makunka, Dr. Blowhole, Hans the puffin, Parker, Savio, Clemson, Lobsters, The Evil Queen, The "true" snow queen, the "True" Dragon Warrior, lord Shen and his wolves, Tai Lung, Scorpian, Taotie, Tong Fo, Fung and his croc bandits, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and of course the Duke of Weselton.

"Our army is complete your majesty," I told the evil queen. "Not quite," Prince Hans said, "you missed someone." "Who," I said annoyed. The prince smiled and said, "Hades lord of the underworld." "I'll seek him out later but for now we…" I turn to my new army, "Destroy Arendelle!" "Good luck with that," Dr. Blowhole replied, "I tried that before and failed. And that was before I learned of her friend The Doctor and his time machine" "Well I guess we will have to kill two birds with one stone," I said. "And how do you intend to do that," The dragon Ke-pa snorted. "By luring The Doctor to Arendelle," I replied. "No need to do that," the puffin replied, "He's already there."

"Excellent," I said, "And while we cause chaos thruout time in this universe our Skaroian friends will cause chaos in another universe." "You should not be so fast to trust these monsters," Blowhole said, "because once your usefulness to them experies they will exterminate you." "They can't kill me I am immortal as long as their are children and The Guardians I will never die." "Do you care to test that theory," he replied, "because when they do come for you I'll be there to say I told you so...IF your alive at that point that is."

"We will just have to see Sea Mammal," I replied. "We march on Arendelle...Now!" I shouted to the gathered Human and animal soldiers (their bosses decided not to take part in the first battle). The Ku-fu Heroes struggled against the chains unable to stop my plans. Their probably planning to escape and warn The Queen of Arendelle but any warning would be too late. I will have my revenge on The Guardians and if I go down I'm taking the entire DreamWorks Multiverse with me. When I'm done Their will be no more sweet dreams, no more joy, No more Dreamworks Animation, and plenty of nightmares. No Human, Penguin, Panda, Timelord, or Dragon rider will be able to stand against me.

(End of Chapter Five)


	5. Chapter Five: Ice and Darkness

The Kingdom of Arendelle

The Castle

1:30 P.M Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Elsa are you sure you are ready?" Skipper asked. "Of course I am ready…I have to be for my people," I said with conviction. "Elsa…We have you back right boys." "Yeah!" "Absolutely!" "Right Skipper!" "What can four Penguins do?" frost replied. "Trust me you do not want to know," North replied. "Right you are Santa," Skipper said.

"So what do we have against pitch black and the Evil Queen…" frost said, "Four commando penguins, a snow queen, Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, the sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo." "Kangaroo!" The Easter Bunny replied, "I'm a bunny mate." "I knew I just like to mess with you," frost replied. "Oye! No one messes with the Easter Bunny No One!" I step between the two of them and said, "Ladies please." "Yes listen to her you Nancy Cats." "Um Skipper I don't think antagonizing them is a good idea."

"Well no one asked you Kowalski." I give Frost, Kowalski, Skipper, and The Easter bunny my signature icy stare and said, "Will you stop fighting we have bigger problems then each other!" "Yes you do," Pitch replied. We all turn around to face the bringer of nightmares the bogeyman. "Now that all of you are in one place…" he said, "I guess I'll destroy you." He sent and blast of dark energy towards us with I stopped with a blast of ice creating a dark mass of ice. "Ice and Darkness look at what we can create Elsa if you join me People will…" "Fear us," Elsa said, "I will never join you Pitch."

"Join me or your kingdom will suffer" he replied. "Not on my watch," Skipper said. "Nor Mine," North replied. "We shall see…behold my army!" behind Pitch was an army of nightmare horses, crocs, wolfs, Lobsters, soldiers from Weselton and the southern Isles, and Chrome-claws. "So where are you so-called allies," Kowalski challenged. "They decided not to take part in this first battle. I don't need them this battle anyway because I will destroy Arendelle, The Guardians, and The Penguins. Plus if The Doctor comes here he will be walking right into my trap." "The Doctor wouldn't be that foolish." "The TARDIS goes where The Doctor needs to go remember…even if it's a trap." "No, no, no, no, no" I said as the sound of the TARDIS materializing filled the air, "Doctor get out of here!" I shouted but it was too late.

Pitch blasted dark energy at the TARDIS stopping it mid-materialization trapping the only one who can help us inside. A terrible sound filled the air as the TARDIS failed to dematerialize unable to land or take off. "Now no one can stand in my way! No One!" "Not so fast!" Hiccup's voice shouted. "Hiccup! Astrid!" I shouted, "How did you…" "A thank you would be nice," Kowalski interrupted.

(End of Chapter Six)


	6. Chapter Six: Riders to the rescue

Near the Kingdom of Arendelle

The fjord

1:30 P.M. Norwegian Time

(Hiccup's POV)

"You do remember where to go don't you?" "Yes I remember and so does Toothless." "We should fly high we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." I considered her words for a moment, "we should land," I said gesturing towards a cliff overlooking the Fjord. We landed on the cliff and watched the action from a safe distance surprisely able to hear everything. "Hiccup Arendelle has company," Astrid warned pointing towards the distance at the strangest army I ever seen….but I recognized the flag of Weselton.

"We should attack now," Astrid replied. "Astrid remember what the penguins said," I said, "if we attack now that would blow the element of surprise." "The Element of surprise won't do us much good if Arendelle falls before we make our move." "Wait they just stopped," I said. "What," she replied as she looks back to the approaching army, "what are they doing." "It looks like their waiting for something," I said. "I will never join you Pitch!" Elsa shouted interrupting our thoughts. "Join me or your kingdom will suffer" a dark voice replied. "Not on my watch," a second voice shouted. "Nor Mine," a third voice replied. "We shall see…behold my army!" and at those words his army surrounded the kingdom of Arendelle. "So where are you so-called allies," the familiar voice of Kowalski challenged. "They decided not to take part in this first battle. I don't need them this battle anyway because I will destroy Arendelle, The Guardians, and The Penguins. Plus if The Doctor comes here he will be walking right into my trap." "The Doctor wouldn't be that foolish." "The TARDIS goes where The Doctor needs to go remember…even if it's a trap." "No, no, no, no, no" Elsa said as the sound of the TARDIS materializing filled the air, "Doctor get out of here!" she shouted but it was too late.

I had enough and climbed abroad Toothless while Astrid climbed abroad Stormfly. "Ready Toothless…Now!" I shouted. Toothless shot into the air followed by Stormfly, "Stormfly…Go!" Astrid shouted. "Now no one can stand in my way! No One!" "Not so fast!" I shouted. "Hiccup! Astrid!" Elsa shouted, "How did you…" "A thank you would be nice," Kowalski interrupted.

We flew past pitch's army and our dragons sent blasts of fire down on them. The Fire shattered the army and the survivors fled into the woods seeming to disappear. "This is only a set back," pitch shouted, "The war has only just begun." "Bring it on," a penguin shouted after the retreating man before turning to us, "The Names Skipper by the way." "How can we understand you," Astrid said. "Translation device." "The TARDIS translation circuit to be exact." "Doctor!" Elsa, Astrid, and I shouted in unison.

"But thats impossible," Kowalski noted, "Pitch trapped you and The TARDIS in limbo how did you escape." "You think the bogeyman can hold back The TARDIS" The Doctor exclaimed triumphantly. "Okay everyone you heard the Bogeyman…This War is far from over." "I don't know what Allies he has but: Dr. Blowhole, Weselton, The Southern Isles, and The evil queen is a start" skipper said. "Don't forget the "True" snow queen," Elsa said resentfully. "Now based on what Pitch said to Elsa earlier he has prisoners we need to free them," Kowalski said. "We don't even know where Pitch's secret base is" Elsa noted. "Or if his prisoners would even be willing to help us" Skipper concluded. "We have to try" "Very well commence operation…DreamWorks!"

We all begin to plan the attack on Pitches army and how to rescue the prisoners. Skipper kindly considered any suggestion from any of us no matter now ridiculous. While we planned we failed to notice Jack Frost and The Easter Bunny sneaking away from the group.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	7. Chapter Seven: The fall of a Guardian

Somewhere in the Midwest USA

Pitch's old stronghold

September 28th 2014

9:30 P.M. Central Time

(Jack Frost's POV)

"Jack are you sure we should be doing this we don't want to give North a heart attack," The Easter Bunny said. "Everyone back there thinks Pitch would be hiding out in 1812. But I doubt he would want to stay there after his defeat." "So you think Pitch went back to his old stomping ground," he asked. "I won't be surprised that is just his style." "Yes it is." "Plus you and I both have scores to settle with him." "Yes we do…North is going to kill us and I don't care."

We silently approached the clearing with the abandoned bed that hid the entrance to Pitch's stronghold. "Let's do this," The Easter bunny exclaimed. We moved the bed and jumped down the hole into Pitch's base. We landed on a platform that wasn't their last time we were here surrounded by cages. We flinched at the sight of the cages remembered what they once held. "He kept these here deliberately to try and scare us," I said, "ignore them." "Jack there he is…" The Easter bunny whispered.

"Ah Jack Frost and The Easter Bunny what a pleasant surprise," pitch said suddenly behind us. We turned my staff and the Easter Bunny's boomerang at the ready. "You Guardians have gotten overconfident lately," he mocked. "I'll show you overconfident," The Easter Bunny replied. "Don't let him get to you," I said, "This is all part of his plan…to anger you." "Jack…Jack…Jack…Jack…" Pitch said, "As I recall it was your fault that Easter was ruined." "Nice Try I have forgiven him for that."

"I will have great pleasure in destroying the both of you." The two of us got ready for his attack I sent a blast of ice his way (A move I saw Queen Elsa use) and The Easter Bunny drew his swords. I managed to fend off Pitch's attacks while The Easter Bunny battled the army of constructs made from darkness. As we battled I failed to notice the rest of Pitch's army or that Dr. Blowhole was now closing in on The Easter Bunny. The nightmare horses disappeared and Blowhole made his move, "You will not survive this battle thanks to my…" "MINDJACKER!" "Why did I ever build that thing…I mean…" "THE DEATH RAY" "Death ray?" The Easter Bunny replied. "Yes," he responded, "Now stand still."

"Um…Jack how about some help over here." "I'm on my way," I said running past the "true" Snow Queen. "Not so fast," she said freezing my feet in place. Dr. Blowhole laughs evilly and pushes a button on his control panel followed by the ray firing. "No!" I shouted as the beam from the gun blasted into the Easter Bunny and killed him. His swords clanged to the floor and his body fell into the abyss. The ice holding my feet thawed but I didn't notice or care. I also didn't notice the TARDIS materializing around me until I turned around to face a bunch of angry faces. "What were you thinking" skipper shouted, "going into the enemy's base without backup?" "Jack where is the Easter bunny," north demanded. "Gone" I replied. I was expecting a reply from Skipper but instead Elsa was the one who replied "Gone what do you mean gone!" she shouted. "Dead," I replied, "he was killed by Dr. Blowhole."

"How" skipper asked. "Something he called The Death Ray." "Death Ray?" skipper replied, "How did he get his hands on a death ray." "Always gets the good stuff!" Kowalski exclaimed. "Why didn't you save him," North question. "I tried but the 'true' snow queen froze me in place," I said. "You tried your best," Skipper said trying to be comforting, "Let's not make his death be in vain." Skipper turns to The Doctor and said, "Next stop the north pole." "The North pole?" I ask. "Pitch took over the Santa's workshop…and the furious five is being held there." "So basically we're back where we started," I said. "Yes but this time you have an army," Skipper replied.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: Battle of the North Pole

The North Pole

Santa's Workshop

10:30 P.M. eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"We have arrived," The Doctor said. "Kowalski show me that map," I said. Kowalski whipped out the map and said, "Right here." I took out a marker and drew some X's I put the first X by the front entrance and said, "Queen Elsa, Private, Rico, Astrid, Frost, and Stormfly will enter thru the front entrance. North and the rest of the guardians will find and free the prisoners. Kowalski, Hiccup, toothless, The Doctor, and I will storm the rear entrance…any questions." "Skipper shouldn't we leave someone to guard the TARDIS?" private asked. "We have Handles," I said pointing to the cyber-head. "I will defend the TARDIS," handles replied. "Handles…no offense but your just a head," private replied. "None taken…Private is right someone needs to be here guarding the TARDIS."

"Well it's a good thing I brought Vastra, Jenny, Strax, and Anna," The Doctor replied. "You have a plan for everything," Elsa said, "Wait…Anna!" "Um yes…and Kristoff," The Doctor replied. "Then who's in charge of Arendelle!" she shouted. I face palmed and said, "you didn't take that into account did you," I said. "Don't worry," Anna said, "We left Kai and Gerda in charge." Elsa let out a sigh of relief and said, "Okay…Lets go!" The group separated into the teams I set up and exited the TARDIS but Anna tried to follow Elsa, "I want to help," Anna said. "Fine," Elsa said, "but don't make me regret this decision." "Don't worry I won't," she replied.

"Well then Doctor will you take the honor of taking point," I said. "Yes," he replied, "and I really only have one thing to say…Geronimo!" "Geronimo?" Hiccup questioned. "Don't ask," Kowalski replied as we headed out into the blizzard (Natural not Magical).

(North's POV)

"The prison is this way," I said. "Why do you have a prison anyway," the Tooth fairy exclaimed. "For the extra naughty children," I joked. "How can you joke at a time like this," she replied. "Hello is someone there?" a voice said, "get us out of here!" "I guess the prisoners are that way," I said, "Keep it down! We are on the way!"

We didn't notice the evil queen watching our every move from the shadows. She watched until we entered the prison and locked the doors behind us. "Freeing the prisoners is easy," she said, "Leaving alive now that is another story." She laughed evilly as she went to report to pitch on her new prisoners.

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"We're in the belly of the beast now," I said as we snuck into the workshop. Pitch and his allies had turned it into an armed fortress but unluckily for him I have experience with armed fortresses. "Anna keeps your eyes peeled for guards," I said. As if on cue some soldiers from the southern Isles led by prince Hans appeared in front of us. "Well, Well, Well Princess Anna and Queen Elsa what a pleasant surprise," he said, "now where was I the last time we met Elsa…Oh I know killing you." He pulled out his sword as the Duke of Weselton and his army of thugs showed up. "You look like you could use some help," he said, "especially against Astrid and her dragon."

"So Viking where is hiccup," he said. "None of your business." "Hans we should attack before that blowhole shows up." "And what is that suppose to mean Human?" Blowhole said. "Blowhole" I said, "But you…" "Died at your hand?" he mocked, "apparently the penguins haven't told you of my return" I gave Private and Rico an icy stare, "Yell at skipper he the one who maintains our files." "I'll be angry with you later but right now this is an emergency." "Nice try Elsa," Blowhole teased, "Private would never use the hyper-cute." "Try me," private replied, "Elsa, Anna, Astrid you may want to cover your eyes."

"Anna and Astrid turned around and cover Storm fly's eyes I stood there confused as Jack flew to a safe distance. Private stood and a light flashed and wait was that a rainbow and unicorns? Why do I feel lightheaded? Hans and the duke of weselton passed out along with their soldiers and Blowhole's Lobsters. Dr. Blowhole on the other hand was nowhere to be seen probably ran off to find Pitch. I managed to keep my head clear enough to shout, "The coast is clear we need to meet skipper in the center of the workshop!" everyone turns and go after me further into the building as Astrid and Stormfly flew overhead (the ceiling in this place is unbelievably high)

(Kowalski's POV)

"The good news is we found pitch's main base," I said. "And the bad news?" "We were captured by the enemy." "Where is Hiccup!" pitch demanded unaware that we sent him ahead to report our capture. "None of your beeswax," Skipper replied. "I can gave you some very unpleasant nightmares," he said. "You don't scare me Bogeyman," The Doctor said, "I fought much worst then you and won."

"What you afraid of Doctor the Daleks" "The Daleks are afraid of me," he replied. "Trenzlore…" Pitch said with an evil smile, "your final destination." "How do you know of Trenzlore," The Doctor shouted. "I can feel your fear Doctor," he said, "The Last of the Timelord…The oncoming storm." "Now I will ask one more time," he replied, "Where is hiccup." "Right here," the young Viking replied, "and I brought some friends." "No…" "The Furious Five and Master Shifu," Hiccup announced. "Where is Po..." a peacock and tiger demanded (lord Shen and Tai Lung I believe). "Right here" Po said, "ready to defeat you two again."

"You think you can stop me!" pitch shouted, "Ke-pa destroy them!" "He is not here right now," a warthog replied, "but my armour of death is..." "Not this time Taotie," Shifu said. "Ah Master Shifu...I guess I"ll have my revenge after all." "Um Guys...if your not too busy," Skipper said, "could someone please free us." "Right away my feathered friend," North replied. He freed The Doctor first who then used his sonic to free the rest of us. "Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Private announced as the royal sisters, rico, Frost, and Astrid on Stormfly arrived. Toothless appeared from the back and the other two Guardians also entered.

"You are surrounded," Skipper shouted, "surrender now!" "Its going to take more then this to make me surrender!" "how about Master Croc and Master Storming Ox," Kowalski replied. Pitch turns around and finds himself in front of two powerful looking Ku fu masters. "Boo," Master Croc said. Then Pitch made the loudest scream any of us heard...in forever. "I am not ready for this battle," Pitch replied before dissappearing. The last thing to dissappear was his voice, "We will met in the desert of california...my army will be waiting do not be late." A dark map of California landed into my flippers the location of the battlefield circled in red. "Well it looks like we have some Arendelle soldiers to pick up" skipper said as I handed the map to The Doctor.


	9. Chapter Nine: Battle in the desert

Some where in California

September 30th 2014

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The Doctor worked his TARDIS overtime to get my entire army with us to this desert. Anna and The penguins were armed with their stolen dalek weapon while I had my ice sword. The North and Jack were on reindeer on either side of my powerful Norwegian fjord horse. My cavalry was also on horse back weapons drawn and men with crossbows were further back with the catapults and cannons.

Master Shifu, Master Croc, Master Storming Ox, Po, tigress, viper, monkey, and Mantis were behind North and frost. Sandman, The tooth fairy, Crane, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, and the penguins superplane were directly overhead. The Doctor, Strax, Vastra, and Jenny were also on horse back and to the right of North and Jack.

We all though we had a decent army until pitch showed up and thanks to the Furious Five and the penguins we now know all of their names. The ranks of Pitch's army approched Wolves and Crocs, troops from the southern Isles and Weselton, Lobsters, Chromeclaws, nightmare horses, Rats and hornets. Then Pitch's generals appeared, Ke-pa in all his reptilian glory, Prince Hans, Scorpain, Tong Fo and his war hammer, Taotie in some contraption, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Dr. Blowhole, Parker, Hans the puffin, Savio, The Duke of Weselton, The Evil Queen, The "True" Snow Queen, and the impossible...Maleficent. This was nothing compared to Pitch making his grand entrance on a cloud of nightmares.

I rose my sword and shouted, "Attack!" our army flew into action. My foot soldiers, Vastra, and Jenny were quickly engaged in sword fights with the Southern Isles and weselton. My Cavarly made quick work of Pitch's nightmare horses turning them into the sand they were. The Penguins, Strax, and Anna fired away while the furious five and the ku-fu masters attack the crocs and Wolves. Crane joined in from above, Bannas flew down from the super plane, toothless and Stormfly sent down barrages of fire.

Frost and North were now horseless battling the army on foot amid cannon and catapult fire from our side. The "True" snow Queen was losing to my snow constructs when her ice backfires and causes her to freeze herself. Unfortantly noone could touch Maleficent or Ke-pa their evil laughs filling the air. I got off my horse and froze Lobsters that had snuck behind the penguins who had now returned to their usually fighting style.

A loud Explosion came from behind me...The Super plane had crashed. The Doctor was using his sonic as a stun gun knocking out vast amounts of the army with sound. I blasted Ke-pa in the heart and turned around so I wouldn't see him freeze solid. This was followed by a loud smash and the shattering of ice fractals Ke-pa was no more. The sounds of battle of was all around me defeat for Pitch was coming. The Penguins' enemies had enough and teleported away from the Battle lobsters and all. A cannon fell on Shen and Tai Lung dissappeared in a flash of light which was followed by a blast of enegry. One of my ice constructs was destroyed by Tong Fo's hammer the resulting blast frying Scorpain. The remaining crocs and wolves hid behind pitch but the armies of southern Isles and weselton fought on. My army was exjusted but they managed to hang on due in to part to the efforts of The Penguins, the Guardians, and The Doctor's friends.

The way the battle was going only angered Pitch when in a single move all the crocs, wolves, and remaining enemies of the Furious Five were sent back to their proper time. We lost the Furious Five, Po, Shifu, Master Croc, and Master Storming Ox as a result but at least their home. Pitch raised his hand and the last of his army retreated but before the army disappeared he had the last word, "If I'm going down Arendelle is coming with me!" "So who's left," skipper asked. "Pitch, prince Hans, The Duke of Weselton, the evil queen, and Maleficent. Plus the soldiers of the Southern Isles and Weselton" "And the Good news?" skipper asked. "We had no causulties today," Kowalski replied. "We have to return to Arendelle!" I shouted.

(End of Chapter Nine)


	10. Chapter Ten: Victory in Arendelle

The Kingdom of Arendelle

September 30th 1812

9:30 A.M. Norwegian Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

My soldiers were on high alert prepared for pitch and his army to appear at any moment. I had The Doctor take his Companions home this wasn't their fight not anymore. The Penguins, Kristoff, Anna, The Guardians, Hiccup and Astrid all stood at the ready behind me along with my guards and some snow constructs. "For Arendelle" Skipper shouted starting off the war cry, "For Arendelle," everyone else repeated, "For Arendelle!" "For Arendelle!" I shouted.

"For Arendelle FOR Arendelle? Well if you have a war cry," pitch said, "so do I…Attack!" "Well that was…boring," skipper replied as the southern Isles and Weselton approached. But they quickly retreated to their waiting ships when the snow constructs proved to be unstoppable. Maleficent look out towards the ships disappearing into the horizon, "Cowards" she hissed. The Evil Queen turns her attention to us but was knocked aside by a barrage of fire. The Queen landed by Maleficent's claws dead, "How unfortunate," she said, "we could have accomplished so much." Maleficent sent her own blast of fire down on the queen's body reducing it to black ash.

Soon only Maleficent and Pitch reminded standing surrounded by the forces of Arendelle and my allies. "You are a fool Pitch Black," Maleficent hissed, "And that will be your downfall." The black dragon laughed evilly and shot into the sky disappearing into the horizon. "We have defeated you again pitch," frost mocked. But we were soon surrounded by Nightmare, "Then what are they still doing here." I turn to him with a victorious smile and said, "Because that is your fear." The Nightmare jumped onto pitch and dragged him away and disappeared into the woods.

A victorious cheer rang out across the battlefield…Arendelle had won. "Long live Arendelle! Long live the Queen!" my soldiers chanted. "We kick that guy's butt," I heard Kowalski shout. "Elsa," Anna said, "…Now what." "Get everyone home I guess"

(End of Chapter Ten)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Farewells

"Well Elsa we should get going," Kowalski replied. "We will visit again soon," Skipper said. "When will I see you again?" I asked. "Soon but hopefully not too soon," Skipper replied. Rico and Private followed Skipper and Kowalski, "Goodbye! Glad we could help!" Private shouted before the penguins returned to their time.

Hiccup and Astrid were the next to go, "Thank you Arendelle is forever indebted to you." I said. "You welcome," Astrid replied. "Well I guess this is farewell," Hiccup said. "Goodbye!" Astrid shouted from atop Stormfly. Toothless and Stormfly riders in tow leaped into the air and flew a few feet before disappearing in a flash of light. The Doctor had appeared next to me and said, "Goodbye Elsa." "Will I ever see you again?" I said. "Of course you will" "I mean…like this…as you." "I don't know," was the reply. "So…" I said, "Where are you off too next?"

"I recently found a planet that all my enemies are gathered around but their not attacking they're just sitting in orbit. I need to find out why." "Very well," I replied, "but can you give The Guardians a ride back to the North Pole?" "Of course…" he answered, "Well then climb aboard." Frost looked at the TARDIS in disbelief, "Don't worry it's bigger on the inside," North insisted literally pushing Jack into the TARDIS. The Tooth Fairy and the Sandman silently followed north into the TARDIS. I watched as the TARDIS dematerialized realizing that I will never see my Doctor again.

"Elsa," Anna said breaking the tension, "Do you want to build a Snowman?" "Of course," I said, "of course I want to build a snowman." "Okay," she said excitedly, "Let's go!" "Anna" I said as she ran off, "slow down!" "You have to catch me first," she shouted back. "Anna…" I said, "Do you ready think you can outrun me?" I ran after my sister who was no doubt heading towards the forest. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I beat her there.

 **The End**


	12. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
